The One With All The Owls
Creation process started: July 11, 2018 Process Completed: October 7, 2018 Written by Nicholas Miller, Kali Wassaserwanga & Jessica Rhys-Butler Characters created by Nicholas Miller, Kali Wassaserwanga, Heather Butler, Jessica Rhys-Butler, Tia Saree-Muhammud & Lorii Johnsson Special Thanks to Heather Butler and Family/Friends who have supported our work. PDF Copy Media:owlsvampires.pdf Synopsis Vampires have invaded London! Lamia and Empusa, led by the leader of vampires King Diomedes, wreak havoc on the city and the police don't stand a chance. Westminster and Abby along with the other owls of London reach out to a fallen hero of a frog in Daggett, the homeless mouse Squeaks and the now obese cat Sassy to help rid of King Diomedes curse and show that love conquers all! Cast Westminster, a brown male owl (based on Nicholas Miller, to be voiced by Nicholas Miller) Abby, a red female owl (based on Kali Wassaserwanga, to be voiced by Kali Wassaserwanga) Butler, an orange male Barn owl (based on Jerome Gaedenwood, to be voiced by Jerome Gaedenwood) Monica, a brown female owl (based on Jessica Rhys-Butler, to be voiced by Jessica Rhys-Butler) Sophie, a blue-gray female owl (based on Lorii Johnsson, to be voiced by Lorii Johnsson) Akilah, a dark gray elder female owl (based on Tia Saree-Muhammud, to be voiced by Tia Saree-Muhammud) Daggett, a frog (loosely based on David James, to be voiced by David James) Squeaks, a mouse (to be voiced by Nicholas Miller) Sassy, a white cat Lamia, a female wolf-dragon hybrid villain (based on Tammy Wallace) Empusa, a female white wolf villain (based on Mileena Jackson) King Diomedes, a vampire king gray and black owl Esther, a pink dragoness (to be voiced by Heather Butler and Jessica Rhys-Butler) Crisps, a black dragon (to be voiced by Nicholas Miller) Frank, manager of London Bistro Police Chief Police Officer #1 Police Officer #2 Gentleman Lady Quotes from Heather Butler used in script "True friends not only give you the bounce to get back on your feet, they keep that bounce within you and flowing through each other.." - Esther, pg. 7 "If you stuck together that long, there can't be anything more truer.." - Esther, pg. 7 "I knew that despite anything you'd have to face in your life ahead, no matter if it broke your heart or made you mad, that the better part of you would make it out in the end. Plus you'll always be my Angel.. only the toughest and roughest are Angels and I know you're as tough and rumble rough as they come.. " - Esther, pg. 23 "..to those she loves and those who love her for her, forever Sweet she shall remain.." - Esther, pg. 23 "..life puts us all through a test, the stronger always come out intact.." - Esther, pg. 23 "Nothing can take us down unless we let it.. fighters only fight when its required.." - Esther, pg. 23 "It doesn't matter how we fall, it matters in how we get back up." - Esther, pg. 30 "Greatness is in everyone who failed and kept trying, misery is in those who failed and gave up." - Esther, pg. 30 Behind The Scenes: Original Ideas The plot of vampires invading London and being saved by Owls was based on a dream Nicholas Miller had. King Diomedes is based on the character Grand Duke of Owls from the 1991 Don Bluth animated film Rock-A-Doodle in terms of his physical appearance. Lamia was originally going to be a female frog that acted as a co-villain and love interest to Daggett. Daggett's struggles in the first act are loosely based on the struggles of David James, whom he is based upon. Squeak's struggles in the first act are exaggerated but based on struggles of Nicholas Miller at one point in his life. The wedding scene between Westminster and Abby was an idea originally meant for Crisps and Esther that was to be included in the original sequel to Hearts-A-Gamble, but this sequel was never started. The rainbow colored butterfly that flies by Akilah in the wedding scene is based on David James' spirit animal. Monica, who is based on Jessica Rhys-Butler, kills King Diomedes and is based on her own previous anger and experience of Heather Butler, her older sister, being murdered in January 2008. The character Butler, his name was chosen in honor of the last name of Heather Butler. The character Abby, her name is based on the middle name of Heather Butler, which was Abigail. Westminster gets his name to coincide with Abby, which in term is the name of a major landmark in London. Empusa, based on Mileena Jackson, was considered a daughter online and offline by Heather Butler. This relationship was put into the final version. The Lisa Kudrow impression by Empusa is based on the fact that Mileena Jackson gets mistaken for the actress offline due to looking very alike. The song Smelly Cat is also included because of this. A homage to the Friends opening theme done at the end. All characters from the script are shown in a similar fashion to the opening theme. The Café is a replica and homage to the Central Perk in Friends. Sassy's line "How you doin?" is a homage to Joey from Friends. The café manager Frank is based on a co-worker of Nicholas Miller's that is also named Frank. Lamia, based on Tammy Wallace, is considered a daughter online and offline to Nicholas Miller. Heather Butler intended to help Nicholas Miller relocate her but it never happened. The scene where the cops drink ketchup is based on the plot of the British cartoon Count Duckula, where Duckula is brought back to life with a ketchup transplant. The comedic bit from the classic film Airplane! about Shirley, is mentioned by Daggett.